In Another Life
by killerpanda11
Summary: In another life the high-class Devil Rias Gremory fell in love with her servant Issei Hyoudou, weilder of the Boosted Gear after he saved her from an arranged marriage to Riser Phenex. This is not that story, because in this life someone else had already done so. This is the story of Rareteth Eligos and Rias Gremory, the future heads of the House of Eligos and their peerages.
1. Chapter 1

Rias Gremory sat in her chair and stared at the clock on the wall of the ORC room, noting that it read 12:30 P.M. It was almost time, Rareteth _(read Rah-rey-teth)_ would be here soon, not that she minded, he was her fiancé after all. He had been for three years, ever since he had gotten her out of her marriage contract to Riser Phenex. She winced at the thought of the third son of the Phenex clan, he was a rude, obnoxious, playboy that looked at her like a tiger would a piece of meat, and pretty much just wanted her as a member of his harem.

Rareteth Eligos _(read Eh-li-gos)_ , heir to the House of Eligos, had challenged Riser to a duel for her hand in front of not only the Gremory and Phenex clans, but almost the entirety of the Underworld. Riser, the arrogant man he was, had accepted in a heartbeat and stated that when he won, he would get his challenger's Queen, Alexandra. Her brother had officiated the fight and despite the Phenex clan's supposed immortality, Riser was beaten. _Badly._ She had never seen something so brutal... She was pretty sure Akeno had silently orgasmed while watching.

And the best part was the fact that mere seconds afterwards, the winner had walked over to her and asked if she would like to have dinner with him Saturday! And he did it so nonchalantly, as if her were asking her what time it was! He was, he was…

He was like an anime protagonist!

Her parents had quickly rewritten her marriage contract, alongside Kaphareet _(read Ka-far-eat)_ Eligos, the head of the Eligos clan and Rareteth's mother. At first she had been upset that instead of being free, she was just being sold of to someone else. But over time she had warmed up to Rareteth and after a single year, she realized she had fallen for him, she _loved_ him. Had she been looking into a mirror she would have seen a somewhat goofy grin spreading across her face.

A cough from Akeno, her Queen, brought her back to reality as the clubroom door opened and the rest of her peerage walked in.

The first was her Rook, Koneko Toujou. She was a reincarnated Nekoshou, a subspecies of Nekomata.

Behind her was Yuuto Kiba, her Knight and the wielder of the Sacred Gear Swordbirth.

And finally the two newest members of her peerage, the first was her Pawn of eight, Issei Hyoudou, the wielder of the Longinus tier Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. The second was her adorable Bishop Asia Argento, a former nun and the wielder of Twilight Healing.

"Hello Bouchou!"

Rias smiled in response to her servants, or rather her makeshift family. "Hello everyone, how are you today?" The way she said it was almost childish, but she didn't care at the moment, she was excited.

"Ara ara, what has you so excited Bouchou? You're almost bouncing off the walls." Rias simply smiled at her Queen.

"You know exactly why I'm excited Akeno! Rareteth is going to be here any minute!"

Issei's voice came from behind her "Umm… Bouchou, who's Rareteth?"

Before she could make a single sound a dark grey, almost black, seal* appeared in the middle of the room and a man and woman walked out of it.

The woman, who looked to be about 18, stood at 5'7 just under Rias height and had blond hair that reached just past the end of her neck and green eyes. She wore a pair of jean shorts, a tight red tank top, that left the size of her C cup breasts quite clear, and a pair of sneakers. On each side of her waist was a sword that seemed to be giving off a large amount of energy.

The man, whom also looked around 18, stood at 6'1, he had dark grey eyes that were the same color as the seal he had emerged from, and shoulder length black hair. He wore a dark blue dress shirt and beige dress pants along with a pair of black dress shoes. Over all he was quite handsome.

"Rareteth!" At the sight of the man Rias squealed in delight and ran forward before leaping at him, a huge smile on her face.

The man laughed and caught her, spinning around with her in his arms before coming back to his starting position. He smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Hello Rias. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Issei was about to stand up and charge at the man who dared to touch Rias (mostly because their embrace was causing her breasts to press against the man's chest) when Koneko grabbed his shirt and shook her head no. Issei begrudgingly remained seated, but glare at the man. ' _Damn Handsome.'_

Rias smiled and nodded, a second later her smile was replaced with a glare. "Where have you been? It's been two months! Two whole months and not a single visit! Not to mention the fact you haven't sent any letters, no magic circles, no phone calls, nothing!"

Rareteth simply smiled at her before loosening his grip on her, just so her feet could touch the floor. "I apologize for that, we were hunting a Stray that had started attacking people in Scotland. He was quite tricky."

Her glare didn't lighten. "Define 'tricky'."

The woman, who was now leaning against a wall, her arms crossed over her chest, snorted. "We ended up having to chase him all the way to Dublin, and then to London."

The man turned and looked at the woman before scoffing. "Yes Alexandra, I am aware that he managed to get past me. You don't have to rub it in." Alexandra shrugged before he turned back to Rias and smiled. "On the bright side, I managed two add two more people to my peerage, Florence, a Bishop and Jacqueline, a mutated Knight."

Rias' eyes lit up at the mention of peerages. "I can't wait to meet them, and I managed to get some new peerage members too!" She turned and motioned to the two newest devils. "Issei, Asia, come over here."

As soon as the two had gotten within three feet of the man his eyes widened and he walked over to Asia, grabbing her hand and taking a close look at the ring on it. The sudden action frightened the former nun, causing her to squeak in surprise. " _Twilight Healing…"_

"Let go of her you bastard!" Not bothering to hide his anger, Issei summoned the Boosted Gear and raised his hand to strike the man when he felt something cold press against his throat.

The woman, Alexandra has drawn one of her swords and pressed it against his throat. "Move and you will find yourself missing a head. I will not tolerate any threats against my master, not even from his fiancé or her family."

"Alexandra, that's enough. Put the sword away." Grumbling, the woman did as she was told, but her eyes remained fixed on Issei, as if daring him to act.

Rias walked over and put a hand on her Pawn's shoulder. "Calm down Issei, I'm sure Rareteth will explain. Right?" She glanced at her fiancé, who simply nodded.

Issei was reluctant but nodded, the Boosted Gear disappearing as he did so. "Yes Bouchou."

The man released Asia's hand, after which she quickly ran and hid behind Issei, before coughing into his hand to clear his throat. "I apologize, I was merely surprised to meet another wielder of Twilight Healing so soon after having reincarnated one myself." He gave a light bow to both Rias and Asia. "Please forgive me for my actions." He then righted himself before addressing all three of them.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my companion. I am Rareteth Eligos, heir to the House of Eligos and the fiancé of the lovely Rias Gremory." He nodded to the woman who arrived with him. "And this is my Queen, Alexandra, a mid-class reincarnated Devil and the reincarnation of Alexander III of Macedon. You might know who she is the reincarnation of by his more common name, Alexander the Great."

Everything was completely silent for a few moments before Issei let out what could only be described as a high-pitched screech. " _ **EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"**_

* * *

Authors Notes.

I just wrote this for fun, it's not meant to be serious, so don't spam me with hate comments.

Rareteth's Peerage.

King = Rareteth Eligos.

Queen = Alexandra (1), 1 unused.

Rook = Unknown (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Bishop = Florence _ (1), 3 unused.

Knight = Jacqueline _ (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Pawn = Unknown (1), Unknown (1), Unkown (1), 13 unused.

The extra evil pieces he has will be explained in a later chapter.

* * *

Rareteth's Harem.

Rias, female peerage members.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're engaged to this bastard!?"

Sitting up straight, Rias sighed as she let go of her fiancé's arm, a glare in her eye. "Issei, this is the only time I'm going to say this, Rareteth is **not** a bastard."

"You don't realize what would likely happen to you if I were like majority of purebloods, do you?" The utter look of confusion that spread across Issei's face caused Rareteth to frown and turn his head to his fiancé.

Rias blushed and looked away sheepishly. "I… Haven't gotten around to teaching him and Asia proper Devil society etiquette yet…"

"Ah! Well that explains it… Now then, onto business." Rias turned back to her fiancé and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you didn't come here just to see me? I'm hurt Rareteth!" Rias placed a hand over her heart and gave a mock look of hurt.

The man smiled but shook his head. "I came to inform you that our parents have grown tired of waiting. Our wedding is going to take place in a week and a half. They were originally going to send Grayfia to inform you, but I offered to come instead so I could see you..."

"And so he could try and convince you to take the name of Eligos once you're hitched." The heir to the house of Eligos sighed in frustration.

"Thank you Alexandra."

Rias frowned and shook her head. "I've told you before, **you** are going to be taking the name of Gremory once we're married."

Rareteth smiled and shook his head. Though on the inside he was groaning because of the heiress's stubbornness. "Rias, at the risk of sounding like a certain flaming bird, I implore you to see reason. My mother is unable to have anymore children, if I were to take the name of Gremory then I would lose my place as Heir, and upon my mother's death the House of Eligos would go extinct."

Rias bit her lower lip held it for a second before responding. "I know, and I know that if I take the name of Eligos and lose my status as the Heir to the House of Gremory, well it wouldn't be _as big_ of a deal because of Millicas, but I'm afraid it will make the House of Gremory look weak."

Rareteth smiled. "I know, our parents thought the same thing, so they offered a way for us to decide. A Rating Game."

Rias grinned and raised an eyebrow at that. "Loser takes the winner's name?" A nod. "Are you sure you want to risk that? The Red Dragon Emperor is a member of my peerage."

"For the name of Eligos, it is a risk I am willing to take. But I will try once more, my love, please, take the name of Eligos." When she didn't respond he stood up and pointed at her. "Rias Gremory, I, Rareteth Eligos, Heir to the House of Eligos, challenge you to a Rating Game. Do you accept my challenge?"

Rias, a devilish grin on her face, stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up in doing so. "Rareteth Eligos, I, Rias Gremory, Heir to the House of Gremory, accept your challenge."

The man smiled nodded. "Very well then. I will arrange for the Game to take place in ten days." He glanced to the side and saw the stone faced members of her peerage, sans Issei and Asia, who sported confused looks, before turning back to Rias. "And since I know of everyone in your peerage, in the spirit of sportsmanship, it is only fair that I introduce you to the members of my peerage."

The same dark grey seal that had signaled his and Alexandra's arrival appeared once more before disappearing in a flash of light, leaving six figures standing where it had been.

The first was an absolute mountain of a at an even seven feet tall with shoulder length ginger hair and a single emerald green eye, the other being a milky white. He was clad in armor reminiscent to that of a knight, that seemed to be made of dark purple scales. Issei's instincts began screaming at him to run and as he looked at the man he understood why. Mounted upon his right shoulder was what seemed to be the head of a dragon. In his hand seemed to be a leg of some kind of… Deer? No, deer don't have claws.

Taking a large bite out of the leg, the man stepped forward and Issei took a step back, falling into the couch he had just been sitting on. "I am Sawney, the reincarnation of Sawney Bean. I am the mutated Rook of Rareteth Eligos." He leaned in and sniffed Issei. "Mmmm… Dragon… Too bad you're not a stray, dragons taste amazing." He took another large bite out of what Issei was now sure was a dragon's leg before walking back to the rest of Rareteth's peerage.

The next person was a girl that could have almost passed for Asia's twin sister if it weren't for the fact that her hair was pink, and her eyes were orange. She wore what seemed to be a cross between a nun's habit and an old nurse's outfit, the kind they had in movies. She took a step forward, hands at her side, and bowed to Rias. "Greetings Milady, I am my Master's new Bishop. Florence Nightingale, a wielder of Twilight Healing, at your service." She took a step back as the next person stepped forward.

The girl who stepped forward stood at 5'7 was pale, almost sickly looking, with dirty blond hair and piercing red eyes. She wore what seemed to be a trench coat, which was open and brought attention to her shapely D cup breasts, and a pair of khakis that had straps of leather hanging off the sides. Upon closer inspection, one would have noticed that they were actually small sheaths, each hiding a knife. "I'm Jacqueline, a mutated Knight. You can call me Jack… Jack the Ripper. Yeah, _that_ Jack the Ripper. I'm his descendant."

Next to her stood a woman who looked to be about twenty years old and about Rias' height, her raven hair reaching the small of her back, as well as covering one of her beautiful green eyes. She... She was dressed as a stereotypical Witch, a sexy Witch, not the hag kind. "Good evening, I am Abigail Williams, a Pawn to Lord Rareteth. I am the reincarnation of a woman who held the same name, that woman was one of the many innocents burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Trials. She was not, but I am, a Witch that is. If you wish to retain your current form, _**do**_ _**not call me a Magician.**_ I can and _**will**_ turn you into a frog."

The next person also appeared to be a twenty year old woman and looked to be of asian descent. Standing at 5'9, she had bright white hair that was tied into a bun, though some of it was left free and fell down to frame her face, drawing attention to her piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a bright white kimono, and, even though Issei couldn't be sure, he suspected she was going commando. "I am Yukiko, a Pawn. I am a Tsurara-onna. Please do not confuse me with a Yuki-onna. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She gave a deep bow and stepped back into line.

The final woman also stood at 5'9, she had dark brown bowl cut hair and brown eyes. She wore armor made of black leather that hugged all of her curves, showing off her DD breasts quite nicely. Upon her back was a spear that was wrapped in torn pieces of cloth and was a deep blood red in color. The spear gave off a vibe that felt like… The only way to describe it was 'anger'. "I'm Diane, a pawn. The reincarnation of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. I'm the current wielder of the demonic spear Gáe Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism."

Rias's eyes had widened once Diane had finished introducing herself, her mouth opening and closing without making a sound. "Thank you everyone, you may return to the manor and continue whatever you were doing. Alexandra and I shall be along shortly." They all nodded and sank into the floor a smaller version of the same seal from earlier beneath each of them. Once they were gone Rareteth turned to Rias and smiled. "I will see you again in ten days. I suggest you train until… What's the matter with your Pawn?"

Rias shook herself out of her stupor and glanced at Issei, who seemed to be crying tears of anger. "He wants to become a High-class devil so he can build a harem."

"Oh… Very well then. Anyway my dear, i shall see you in ten days." Once more the seal appeared and Rareteth was about to walk through it when his Queen grabbed his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Alex's hand on the sword she hadn't drawn when Issei had attacked. "Oh, thank you for reminding me Alexandra. Rias be a dear and give that sword to your brother when you next see him. Hrunting does belong to Beowulf after all." Once Rias had taken the sword both Rareteth and Alexandra stepped through the seal and vanished.

A second later Rias fell to her knees, eyes wide. "We're fucked." Her peerage, sans Issei and Asia, could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Rareteth's Peerage.

King = Rareteth Eligos.

Queen = Alexandra (1), 1 unused.

Rook = Sawney Bean (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Bishop = Florence Nightingale (1), 3 unused.

Knight = Jacqueline (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Pawn = Abigail Williams (1), Yukiko (1), Diane (1), 13 unused.

* * *

Rareteth' Harem,

Female peerage members, Rias Gremory.

* * *

Peerage Powers, Equipment and Abilities.

Rareteth Eligos.

Standard Devil powers.

Clan Trait.

(House of Eligos.)

He discovereth hidden things, and knoweth things to come; and of Wars, and how the Soldiers will or shall meet. He causeth the Love of Lords and Great Persons.

Familiar.

(Eden.)

Rareteth's familiar is a Thestral by the name of Eden. Named so in in honor of the belief that the first of his line, the Great Duke Eligos was supposedly granted a skeletal horse by Beelzebub, made from the remains of one from the Garden of Eden.

* * *

Alexandra.

Standard Devil powers.

Queen Piece attributes.

Sacred Gear - Twice Critical.

(Balance Breaker achieved.)

(Subspecies.)

(The Conqueror Rides On.)

In her past life Alexandra was a king an conqueror who ruled over Greece, Persia, Egypt and beyond.

Alexandra's Subspecies seems to know this and once activated its power surges forth, taking the form of golden armor, and doubling her own power once for each man, woman and child that once followed her in her lives gone by.

Master Swordsmanship.

Familiar.

(Bucephalus.)

So close to his horse was Alexander the Great that the spirit of his loyal steed followed him, and those he would be reborn as, through the ages.

* * *

Sawney Bean.

Standard Devil powers.

Rook Piece attributes.

Sacred Gear - Unlimited Devouring

(Balance Breaker achieved.)

Unlimited Devouring is a one of a kind Sacred Gear containing the consciousness of the Hindu demon Bakasura, who extorted a village for food and ate the person who delivered it to him as well.

It is always active and empowers the user the more they eat, granting the strength of the beings which were the meal to the wielder permanently.

It has no physical manifestation unless it is in Balance Breaker mode.

* * *

Florence Nightingale.

Standard Devil powers.

Bishop Piece attributes.

Sacred Gear - Twilight Healing.

(Balance Breaker achieved.)

(Subspecies.)

(Battlefield's Soothing Light.)

When Florence's Balance Breaker is not active Twilight Healing takes their usual form as rings. Florence has, through years of practice, gained the ability to heal multiple people at once, though only half as fast.

When it _is_ active it takes the form of an old oil lantern holding an emerald green flame. The light heals all those she considers allies at a greatly accelerated rate so long as it shines upon them.

* * *

Jacqueline.

Standard Devil powers.

Knight Piece attributes.

Mastery of knife techniques.

* * *

Abigail Williams.

Standard Devil powers.

Pawn Piece attributes.

Large arsenal of spells.

* * *

Yukiko.

Standard Devil powers.

Pawn Piece attributes.

Mastery over ice magic.

* * *

Diane.

Standard Devil powers.

Pawn Piece attributes.

Master spear wielder.

Gáe Dearg

The Crimson Rose of Exorcism.

Gáe Dearg completely nullifies all magic and enchantments it comes into contact with.

* * *

Here you guys go, if you want more then please review and favorite.

…

…

…

…

…

I mean if you want to, I'm gonna write more anyways...


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry Bouchou, I've made up my mind, I'll do whatever it takes so you don't have to marry that Bishonen Bastard!" Issei's declaration at dinner on the third night of their training trip to prepare for the upcoming Rating Game was met with silence and confusion.

Rias raised an eyebrow and stared at her Pawn. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I feel the need to ask, what are you talking about?"

"Well you don't want to marry him, right?"

"Where'd you get that idea? I could understand why you would think that if I was still engaged to Riser, I hate that bastard more than you love breasts, I don't see why you'd think I don't want to marry Rareteth."

A look of confusion spread across Issei's face as his brow creased. "You said you didn't want to take the name of Eliglos, right? Well doesn't the wife take the family name of the husband when Devils get married?"

A small smile of understanding crossed Rias face as she set down her bowl of rice. "I see now, I still haven't really taught you anything about Devil society aside from peerages, have I? I should really get around to that soon." Rias stood and walked over to a chalkboard that Issei was sure hadn't been there before. "Let me explain a few things."

She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the kanji for 'marriage'. "First of all, I want to make two things clear, the first is that I love Rareteth, and _want_ to marry him. The second thing is that I _wouldn't mind_ taking the name of Eligos, if I didn't think that doinh so without putting up a fight would make me, as well as my family, look weak." She drew a rectangle with some wavy lines inside of it and put the kanji for 'name' next to it.

"Devil society is slightly different from human society. Unlike human marriage, in which the wife traditionally takes the husband's family name, in Devil society such things are usually decided during the writing of marriage contracts, with some exceptions, such as mine and Rareteth's. In those cases several factors go into consideration, such as a family's wealth, status and amount of demonic power. Or in this case, a Rating Game." She wrote the kanji for said words below the cartoonish drawing of a contract.

"Also, as I have explained before, harems are not frowned upon, in the case a woman _legally_ _marries_ a man who has a harem, the one who married him is given the title of Wife, if another member of the harem later marries the man, the title is changed to First or Head Wife. Depending on the gender of the married couple the title of Wife and Husband can be interchanged."

Next she drew a cartoon crown and wrote the kanji for 'heir' next to it. "Heirs are a bit simpler. The Heir of a House is a pure blooded child determined by the Head of House to be the most fit to take the title of Head when the current one steps down. If a Heir marries into another family, and in doing so takes their spouse's family name, the title of Heir is passed on to the one deemed to be the next most worthy of the title." Rias closed her eyes, turned around and smiled. "Any questions?"

"... So you _do_ want to marry him?" Rias gave a frustrated sigh.

"Yes Issei, I _want_ to marry him."

"... Ok then." Rias sat back down, the chalkboard having disappeared. After everyone had finished their dinner Rias stood and looked out over her peerage.

"I've some research to do in order to prepare a strategy for the Rating Game, I hope you don't mind cleaning up without me." Without waiting for a response she walked away, up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

An hour later she was sitting on her bed, frowning as she read the profiles of Rareteth and his peerage, sent to her by her brother, when a knock on the door got her attention. "Come in."

She heard the door open and close, looking up she saw Akeno walking over to sit next to her. Her Queen and best friend noticed her frown. "What's the matter Rias?"

"You remember how I said we were fucked the day Rareteth visited?" Seeing her Queen nod she sighed. "I was wrong. We aren't fucked. We're _beyond_ fucked. When I accepted his challenge, I might as well as thrown us all into the Dimensional Gap."

Akeno's eyes widened. "It can't be _that_ bad."

Rias snorted and rolled her eyes. "His Rook is already a High-class Devil after only having been reincarnated six months ago. That's not even mentioning the fact that said Rook has a _very rare_ , one of a kind Sacred Gear that adds the power of whatever the wielder eats to their own, and is known to only bond with cannibals."

Akeno grimaced at the thought of cannibalism. "While that's… Disturbing… I don't see how-"

"He's reported to have killed two dragons and three SS Class Stray Devils."

"I see…"

"But wait, there's more! One of his Pawns, the Magic- I mean the _Witch_ , Abigail, has one of the largest arsenals of spells recorded in the history of reincarnated Devils, from spells that animate cleaning supplies and spells that turn people into lizard and frogs, to a spell that, if cast correctly, doesn't destroy, but instead _erase_ something the size of an island from existence… Although she's only cast it once, and claims she did so on accident."

Akeno glanced at the files and picked one up, opening it and skimming through it. "It says here that his other Pawn, Diane, can fight an adolescent dragon to a stand still and that she can accurately hit a bullseye with her spear if she throws it from fifty feet away… Wait, it says here that she's almost as magically inept as Issei, that's in our favor, right?" A snort was her response.

"That's because Gáe Dearg negates all magic it comes into contact with, the only magic it doesn't affect is magic created my Sacred Gears, which means you and I are pretty much defenseless against her."

Akeno grimaced and looked at the file belonging to Rareteth's Queen. "Alexandra's Sacred Gear is only a Twice Critical…" Akeno tried to sound confident, but it came out as a squeak. The look her King gave her caused her to sigh and look down. "We're going to get slaughtered."

Rias laid down and buried her face in her pillow, groaning as she did so. "If this was an _actual_ battle, I'd have led us to our deaths. This is going to be humiliating... If I hadn't let my pride get in the way then I'd have only _slightly_ damaged my family's reputation, instead I'm going to _ruin it_." She looked up from the fluffy white object and toward Akeno. "You think if I'll be able to save face if I back out of the Rating Game?"

"That's not going to happen Bouchou!" The door swung open revealing Issei, whom had a look of pure determination on his face.

"Issei… How long have you been listening?" The Pawn ignored the glare his King was sending his way, he thrust his arm in front of him, the Boosted Gear appearing as he did so. Rias shook her head. "Issei, I don't know how much you heard, but here this, it's hopeless, we lost the the second I accepted.

"Well, if we can't win then we'll at least put up one hell of a fight!" He looked at his King, a fire in his eyes. "I may not be able to be with you like I had hoped, but I'll kill myself before I let _anyone,_ including that Bishonen, make you cry." Issei smiled at her, noticing that tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "I owe you my life. And I intend to repay my debt in full."

Rias couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. "Wh- When did you turn into an anime protagonist Issei?"

"H- Hey! I'm trying to be cool here, damn it!" Much to both Issei's joy and dismay, the red haired Devil kept laughing. She did so for five full minutes before she had to stop and breath.

' _Eh, what the hell? It'll only be this one time.'_ Standing up Rias walked over to her Pawn and hugged him as hard as she could, his face getting smashed into her breasts. She loves Rareteth with all her heart, so normally she wouldn't do something like this, but she had _really_ needed cheering up, and knowing of Issei's love of breasts, she thought he deserved it. She knew that Rareteth wouldn't mind if it was just this once.

As she let go and Issei came up for air she smiled down at her pawn. "Thanks Issei, I needed that."

Issei smiled back at her. "You're welcome Bouchou."

Rias smile turned into a teasing grin. "You know Issei, you're kind of cute. If I wasn't so deeply in love with Rareteth, I might have fallen for you just now."

* * *

In another time and another place, a version of Rias Gremory, clad in a wedding dress, sneezed before looking around whilst wonder where it came from. ' _Hope I'm not catching a cold.'_

* * *

In yet another time and place, a certain Dead Apostle watched both scenes, laughing hysterically as he did so. ' _I_ _ **love**_ _this universe!'_

* * *

Back in our main timeline Rias Gremory yawned, her eyes beginning to feel heavy. "Goodnight you two." She smiled when they said goodnight in response as they left. After she had closed the door she reached for the bottom of her shirt and started to undress. ' _Poor Issei, he doesn't know that he just made training tomorrow twice as hard.'_

A certain brunette shuddered in fear. And he didn't know why. His thoughts drifted to what he had heard about Rareteth's peerage. ' _I wonder what they did to get so strong?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Eastern Europe.

* * *

"Florence?"

The woman who was a nurse in a former life tilted her head. "Yes Master?" She, along with the rest of the peerage had gone on a ten day training trip tp one of the private properties owned by the House of Eligos. And while she was improving on her magical abilities, her Sacred Gear was also getting a work out.

"Diane lost an arm while sparring… Again. And Sawney decided that the Troll in the cave nearby looked tasty at some point. He needs some new teeth."

She nodded and smiled before turning to Abigail, who had been training her in her control of magic. "By your leave, teacher." The Witch waved away and Florence took off toward the training ground. Rareteth turned and smiled as he watched his Bishop ran off to heal her new family.

"You do know that you're going to embarrass your fiancé and her peerage right?" Rareteth answered without missing a beat.

"I do."

"Why? I thought you loved her."

"I do, and that's precisely why I'm going to do it… I am not going to claim to be an expert on what war does. I wasn't born during the great war, or even the civil war. But my mother was, and she told of the horrors she experienced and those she was made to commit for the greater good.

She told me of how she watched as the bodies of Devil and Angel alike were piled high and set ablaze. She told me of how she had seen the faces of friends, ones she had smiled and laughed with the night just before, stare back at her lifelessly as the flames consumed them. She told me of how she had been forced to kill her own _sister_ to end the pain that was ravaging her body and was unstoppable.

She… She told me how her sister had ended up like that. Her sister wasn't a very strong Devil, and she wasn't stupid, but she was proud. Proud enough that she decided to fight Michael one on one. You can guess how that turned out.

I… Rias is like my aunt, she's stronger, yes, but that's the only thing that's different… I know it's selfish, but I don't want to lose her… I'm _afraid_ of losing her, that's why I'm going to humiliate her, because I want her to realize that there is always someone stronger. I don't want to lose a wife, and I don't want any children we may have to lose a mother because of something as stupid as Pride…" With his piece spoken the man walked off, leaving the Witch alone.

"So, even the Master has fears… That's reassuring."

* * *

Rareteth's Peerage.

King = Rareteth Eligos.

Queen = Alexandra (1), 1 unused.

Rook = Sawney Bean (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Bishop = Florence Nightingale (1), 3 unused.

Knight = Jacqueline (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Pawn = Abigail Williams (1), Yukiko (1), Diane (1), 13 unused.

* * *

Rareteth' Harem,

Female peerage members, Rias Gremory.


	4. Chapter 4

The days seemed to have flow by, as Rias and Rareteth now sat alone, next to each other in ORC clubroom. "So… This is really going to happen, huh? We're basically going to beat eachother up in order to see which one of us is taking the other's name…?"

"It doesn't have to happen this way Rias, you can still back down. We both know you don't have a chance..."

"Yeah, but you know I can't do that Rare. My Sin is Pride." Things were silent for a moment before Rias giggled. "You know, I just realized that no matter what happens, I'm getting _married_ tomorrow."

"Oh, really? What a coincidence, I am too!" Rias let out a laugh and her arms around one of his, placing her head on his shoulder. Rareteth smiled down at her. "I love you Rias."

Rias leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too." They stayed like that for a while.

"Everyone will be watching you know. And I don't mean every Devil. I mean _everyone._ Heaven, the Grigori, Asgard, Olympus, Tír na nÓg, Avalon, and Takama-ga-hara, to name a few."

Rias' eyes widened at that before she clasped her hands as if she were praying a, pout on her face. "Please go easy on me?"

Rareteth laughed. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything." He glanced at the clock. "The Game will start soon. I need to go and make sure my peerage knows not to go overboard.

I will see you in thirty minutes my love."

"Wait." Rareteth turned around to ask what was the matter, only to lock lips with his fiancé. After a minute they broke the kiss. "Please, try not to make my brother want to kill you for hurting me."

"I would never hurt you." They heard the door start to open and Rareteth vanished in a flash.

As her peerage walked into the room Rias sighed. "I hope you're all ready, because this is going to suck."

* * *

" _Hello supernatural world!"_ A cheery girlish voice sounded throughout the pocket dimension modeled after Kuoh Academy. " _I'm Miracle Levia-tan and I'll be presiding over this Rating Game. Today's match will be between Rias Gremory and Rareteth Eligos, both are strong High-class Devils with powerful peerages so it could go either way._

 _The game will go on until either King resigns, willingly or by force. There will be a ten minute planning and preparation phase, after which the Game will begin. I should also mention that if the presiding Maou, that's me, believes any member of either peerage to be in life threatening danger, they can force them to resign. The Gremory peerage base will be in the ORC clubroom and Eligos peerage base will be in the principal's office. Have fun and enjoy the show!"_

With that the world went quiet once more. "Does everyone remember the plan?" Seeing his peerage nod Rareteth smiled and closed his eyes. A frown spread over his face as he reopened them. "Good thing I sent Eden ro spy, they're laying traps. Change of plans. Yukiko, you, Abigail and Jacqueline will cover the sports field, that's most likely where Rias will send Yuuto. You two, stay hidden until Jacqueline engages him, Abigail once she does, use the spell you developed a year ago."

Abigail's eyes narrowed, could he _be_ any more vague? "Your pairing me with Yukiko so it has to be a water spell… Fluctus Cursus?" He nodded.

Next to her the Tsurara-onna's eyes widened. "Jacqueline wears shoes with cleats, you want me to freeze the battlefield so her Knight will continuously lose his footing."

Rareteth nodded. "Speed is of no use if you can't stay standing. Now once that is done meet up with Diane in the forest near the clubroom. Diane, I'm sure you know what I want you to do in the meantime."

Nodding the reincarnation of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne drew the demonic spear Gáe Dearg from her back. "You want me to destroy the magical traps they've set up."

"Correct, after that is done I want the three of you to enter the clubroom and promote once you're sure it is empty. Abigail to Rook, Yukiko to Bishop and Diane to Kight." He turned to Sawney and Florence. "The two of you will secure the gym, I've no doubt that Rias will be sending her Rook and Pawn to do the same."

The reincarnation of the legendary Scottish caibal snorted in indignation. "You think I'm going to get hurt enough to need healing? By _those_ pipsqueaks?"

"No, I'm sending Florence with you to make sure they don't die after they fight you."

Florence tilted her head to the side. "But wouldn't it be counter productive if I healed them?"

"It would, that's why after they have been eliminated I want you to resign and regrow any limbs Sawney may have eaten. I don't want anyone to die, understand?" Florence nodded. Finally Rareteth looked at his Queen. "Alexandra, I want you to take care of your counterpart. And for the love of every powerful being in existence, divine or otherwise, no matter what happens, **don't use your Balance Breaker.** "

The reincarnation of the King of Conquerors nodded in understanding. "Even Asclepius and his daughters wouldn't be able to fix her… Can I at least use Κατάbring?"

Her master smiled and nodded. "Who am I to deny the world the beauty of a blade forged by the collaboration of Brokk, Sindri and Hephaestus?"

"You would be an idiot." Everyone, including Rareteth, laughed at her blunt response. "I'm assuming you're going to be preparing for the showdown between you and Rias?"

"Correct."

" _The preparation phase has ended, so let's get this game started!"_

The Leviathan's voice briefly sounded once more before going silent. Rareteth looked over his peerage. "Well then, let us show them the power of Eligos, shall we?" He curled his right hand into a fist and placed it over his heart. "We go forth in the name of the Great Duke Eligos!"

His peerage repeated his actions before speaking as one. " **For the glory of Eligos! Hell's Goodly Knight!** "

* * *

As Issei and Koneko walked into the gym they were nearly overwhelmed by the scent of… Roasted meat? "Heh, the boss was right, looks like I get to eat a dragon." Thanks to her heritage that granted her cat like reflexes, Koneko was able to leap out of the way before the Scottish mountain of flesh dressed in dragonscale armor came crashing down from the rafters. Thankfully she had thrown Issei before she did so, because the place they had been standing was now a crater.

Now she didn't show it, but she wanted to throw up. The reason was simple, and obvious to everyone watching the scene at the moment. Sawney smiled as he held up a severed arm, probably from the Stray Devil he had reported killing earlier that morning, and repeatedly took bites out of it, completely devouring the the limb in a matter of seconds, bone and all, before wiping his mouth on with the back of his hand. Koneko, of course, voiced her thoughts on the matter. "Gross."

 **[Boost!]**

The giant man laughed as he began taking steps toward the petite Nekoshou, who, to her credit, stood her ground. "I heard your Sin is Gluttony, I bet you've tasted a lot of things… Wonder if it salted the meat!"

 **[Boost!]**

He charged forth as he spoke, quickly reaching the girl, clasping his hands over his head and bring his arms down on his fellow Rook who leapt to the side at the last second, causing him to hit the floor and create another, smaller, crater. "Hey! Don't move so much! It makes the meat all stringy!" As he spoke, he turned to where the girl had gone, momentarily spotting the enemy Pawn out of the corner of his eye.

 **[Boost!]**

Koneko leapt forward, her first strike meeting his chest, before bringing her leg up and hitting the side of his head with a roundhouse kick. "Headshot."

Sawney was surprisingly pleased when the strike caused him to skid along the floor before hitting the wall. He stood up and shook his head before smiling like a serial killer. "I've always wondered what a non stray tastes like!" As he charged forward once more a voice repeatedly shouted.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** "Taste this! **Dragon Shot!** " Before he could react Sawney was struck with a red beam of light that sent him flying into the wall once more. Even with Issei's nearly non existent magical power he was sure that had to have done some damage, he had boosted eight times! **[Reset!]** Much to his horror he was proven wrong.

As Sawney stood up he placed a hand to his lips as he felt something wet. Glancing at the hand as he pulled it away, he had to admit he was kind of impressed. That spell had manages to bust his lip. "Well would you look at that, the pipsqueak of a dragon actually has some teeth…"

He moved with a amount of speed that was extremely surprising considering he was Rook, stopping next to Koneko and picking her up with one hand on her chest and the other on her legs before bringing her back down on his knee, a crunching sound echoing through gym, before he tossed her aside. "Koneko!" Issei ran over to his kohai, grimacing at the sight of bone sticking out of her back. A blue glow surrounded her before she vanished and a voice echoes throughout the pocket dimension.

"(Rias Gremory, one Rook, retired.)" A second later the voice spoke again, the new statement confusing everyone who was watching the match as well as the entirety of Rias peerage. "(Rareteth Eligos, one Bishop, resigned.)" A blue glow came from behind the curtain on the stage.

"Now then…" A chill went down Issei's spine as he turned and faced the monster that had broken Koneko's back. "Longinus versus one of a kind, let's see which Sacred Gear is stronger!"

Issei stood up and glared at the man before thrusting his right arm up. **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** The young Red Dragon Emperor charged forth his fist connecting with the stomach of the giant man he was fighting.

Sawney smiled, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Kiba strode onto the sports field, he was confused as the only enemy there was Rareteth's Knight. The girl simply stood there, tossing a knife up and down. "You ready to do this pretty boy?"

Kiba stuck his arm out grasping the hilt of a demonic sword as it burst from the ground. "I don't suppose you would have a sword to cross with mine."

The girl shrugged, caught her knife and drew another one from her coat. "Nah, their too big and slow for my liking. I prefer knives, compact, fast and useful for a variety of everyday activities."

"Still, a proper Knight should be trained in the art of swordsmanship."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I care, my Great-Great-Great-Granddad was Jack the Ripper, he wasn't proper and neither am I." She moved so quickly that she left a distortion in the air, Kiba almost not having the time to block the strike that caused sparks to fly as their blades crashed together.

"Finally I thought the two of you would be bickering forever!" Kiba saw the air close to where Jacqueline had been standing distort before the Witch and Tsurara-onna faded into existence.

Kiba's eyes narrowed as he blocked another strike from the killer's blades. "Three on one? That's not very honorable."

The frozen Yokai smiled and closed her eyes. "True, but we won't be here for long. Abigail, if you would be so kind?" The Witch rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll cast the spell." She reached for a book at her side that had several colored tabs sticking out the top, red, blue, green and yellow. She opened the book to the blue tab and flipped through a few pages before raising her hand, a magic circle appearing over it. A wicked grin spread across her face. A grin that said 'this is gonna be fun'.

"Hark, spirits of storm and sea, I invoke thee!" Water sprang forth from the magic circle and began to spiral into the air. "I ask for thine aid and power in battle, surge forth and engulf my enemies, taking them into your embrace! Fluctus Cursus!" The water seemed to multiply before beginning to take the shape of…

Kiba's eyes widened. "An Eastern Dragon!?" Said liquid beast gave a mighty roar a mighty roar before surging forward, toward the ground, completely missing the two Knights but covering the ground in water. ' _She missed?'_ His eyes widened as he saw the Tsurara-onna point her palms at the ground. He tried to retreat from the wet area but the ground beneath him froze as he did so, causing him to fall.

As he tried to get up Jacqueline walked over and placed a foot on his back, forcing him down again. "Game over pretty boy." She gripped one her knives with both hands and brought it down into the back of his neck, severing the his spine. A blue glow surrounded him and he vanished.

"(Rias Gremory, one Knight, retired.)"

"... That was kind of disappointing." Jacqueline turned around and frowned at the Witch that had spoken.

"Aren't you supposed to be storming the enemy base?" The Witch shrugged.

"Yeah." The Witch stood there for a second before letting her Devil wings emerge and flying off, leaving Jacqueline all lone.

The Knight looked to the left. Nothing. "..." The Knight looked to the right. Nothing. "..."

The knight looked to the sky. "Hey, voice in the sky, I did everything my Master told me to, so what do I do now?" There was no response. "Guess I'll see if there's anything in the cafeteria…" With that the Knight walked off.

* * *

Akeno smiled and dodged to the side as Alexandra charged her in the air once more, her shrine maiden outfit had already torn to shreds by her counterpart's rapid strikes with that strange sword. "Ara Ara Alexandra-chan, are you trying to strip me naked for your Master~? You could have just asked~!"

She was hoping her teasing would catch her fellow Queen off guard. Alexandra was unfazed. "I'm trying to cut off your wings." She said it as if she was saying two plus two equals four. "We, the women in his peerage, have all slept with him multiple times, and yes, I mean that in both ways. He sees tits on almost a daily basis, so he doesn't need me to strip you." Akeno almost dodged another strike, but this time Alexandra managed to cut her.

Because she was a sadomasochist instead of screaming as nerve wracking pain coursed through her body, she gave a light moan, her cheeks flushing.

 _That_ gave Alexandra pause. "... That's the first time I've had someone react like _that_ when I hit them with Κατάbring."

"Κατάbring? Is that your sword's name?" Alexandra nodded. "I've never heard of it."

"I'd be surprised if you had, given that Hephaestus only forged it, and Brokk and Sindri enchanted it only a year ago."

Akeno's eyes widened, her eyes drifting to the blade, now weary of it. "Brokk and Sindri? The dwarves that made Mijölnir? They enchanted a sword Hephaestus forged? How did you manage to get them to do that? How did you manage to get a sword made by the God of the Forge?"

"I didn't, the three of them owed Rareteth a few favors. He decided that since I was one of the greatest Conquerors of all time in a past life, I deserved one of the greatest swords of all time. But he said that no existing sword would do, so he called in a few favors." She held her sword up high and the light of the moon shone off of it.

It was slightly longer than a short sword, it made of a silvery metal with a blue edge, and several gemstones embedded into the golden hilt, which was shaped like a horse's head. "It is named in languages of its makers, given a name to honor whom I once was. Its name Κατάbring, the Silver Blade of Conquest, and it shall one day be counted among the likes of legends such as Durandal and Excalibur!" The blade began to glow as she fed it her demonic energy.

"Cleave through the enemy, _**Κατάbring!**_ " She brought the sword down and a beam of energy followed in its wake. Akeno shot a bolt of lightning at the beam in hopes of canceling it, only for it to wrap around the beam and electrify it. Here eyes widened and as she tried to fly out of the way the blade shaped beam of energy severed her right wing, sending her crashing to the ground.

Groaning as she turned over, she stared at the sword in her counterpart's hand as she landed. "How?"

"In my past life, I added the armies of those I conquered to my own, Κατάbring does something similar, temporarily adding any magic it encounters to its own." Akeno tried to stand up, only to be flipped onto her stomach."Resign, or you shall lose your other wing."

Akeno frowned as she felt the tip of the blade bite into her back. "I'm sorry Rias…" She whispered. "I resign." She saw herself begin to glow blue and the next thing she knew, she was in an infirmary.

"(Rias Gremory, one Queen, resigned.)"

A second later she heard shouting. "Eligos' Rook just ripped the Gremory Pawn's right arm!"

Akeno turned her head and saw on a television that Issei had indeed lost his right arm and Sawney was staring at it. More specifically, the Boosted Gear attached to it.

* * *

Now Sawney wasn't an easy man to impress, given that he had killed and eaten two dragons. But right now he _was_ impressed. "Huh, I'd have thought you'd gave passed out from the pain or blood loss by now."

"I won't fail Bouchou, no matter what happens."

Sawney stared at the boy for a second. "I'm not sure if I should be impressed by your loyalty, or concerned about your stupidity." He looked down at the arm the Boosted Gear was attached to before ripping said arm out and tossing it to Issei. "Boss told Florence to regrow and limbs of yours I ate, she probably reattach it just as easily." He stared at the Gear for a second before trying to put on the Sacred Gear… It didn't fit. "Wonder what would happen if I ate it?" He heard a thump and noticed a blue glow out of the corner of his eye.

"(Rias Gremory, one Pawn, Retired.)" Then the Boosted Gear disappeared.

"Aw… I wanted to eat that…"

* * *

"We never had a chance, did we?"

"I'm afraid not."

Rias dismissed the Power of Destruction she had summoned and looked at her fiance on the other side of the desk. "A peerage is supposed to reflect the power of their king… Am I really that weak?"

"No, you're just less trained than you should be. There's always someone stronger Rias, I am stronger than you, but not by much. It just so happens that my peerage and I trained harder and as such, we know how to use our abilities to the furthest extent."

"I see…" Stood still as Rareteth stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He had heard the realization in her voice. "If you want, I suspect that we can grow stronger together."

Rias smiled at him. "That would be nice… But we have a wedding we need to go to before that."

"Indeed."

Rias reached up and hugged him before placing a kiss on his lips. It lasted for a second before she pulled away. "I resign." With those words she vanished a blue glow.

"(Rias Gremory resigns. Victory goes to Rareteth Eligos.)"

* * *

Rareteth's Peerage.

King = Rareteth Eligos.

Queen = Alexandra (1), 1 unused.

Rook = Sawney Bean (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Bishop = Florence Nightingale (1), 3 unused.

Knight = Jacqueline (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Pawn = Abigail Williams (1), Yukiko (1), Diane (1), 13 unused.

* * *

Rareteth' Harem,

Female peerage members, Rias Gremory.

* * *

Next time.

* * *

" _I can't believe my baby sister is getting married!"_

 _..._

" _I object to this farce! Rias Gremory is_ _ **mine**_ _!"_

 _..._

" _There is a reason I tend recruit reincarnations Riser, let me show you, all of you why that is."_


	5. Chapter 5

Rias' head was spinning. She was sitting in her bedroom at the Gremory's main estate in the Underworld. She had _wanted_ to get married on earth, but Rareteth's mother had insisted that they get married in the Underworld. Rareteth had suggested a compromise, they would have the Japanese style wedding that Rias wanted, but in the Underworld like his mother wanted. It wasn't like she could argue, her very soon to be mother-in-law, while nice, could be scary, to a point where even the Maous themselves feared making her angry… Speaking of Maous…

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married!" Her brother Sirzechs, the Maou Lucifer, was standing in front of her, crying his eyes out.

A hand reached out and gripped his cheek before pulling on it. "Lucifer-sama, please control yourself. Your current behavior is unbecoming of a Maou." Her everserious sister-in-law, her brother's wife and Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, was always quick to amend such behavior.

"Ow ow ow!" Once his Queen released his cheek her brother let out a childish whine. "But Grayfiaaaa! My little Ria-tan is getting married today! I'm supposed to act like thissss!"

Both Rias and Grayfia sighed at the Maou's antics, knowing that it was going to be a long day. A sudden knock at the door caught their attention. "Rias-sama, there's someone here to see- Hey! Wait! You can't go in there!"

"Yes I can, watch!" The door swung open to reveal…

"Hello Abigail." The Witch raised her hand in greeting. Rias turned and nodded to the Tsurara-onna accompanying her. "Yukiko." The Yokai reciprocated with a bow.

"I apologize for my fellow Pawn's behavior Rias-sama, Lucifer-sama, please, try to find it in your hearts to forgive her."

Rias giggled and waved her off. "It's fine, is there something I can do for the two of you?"

The Witch nodded. "Yeah, you can. See I'm working on this special potion of mine, it's my wedding gift for you and Rareteth, It enhances stamina and doubles as an aphrodisiac." Rias blushed at the obvious implications. "Yeah, it's a sex potion." Her blush deepened. Cheek color, Strawberry Ice Cream. "Anyway there's this optional ingredient, really rare and hard to come by, it enhances the drinkers fertility, brings a Devil's up to like, eighty five percent. So, basically my question is, do you want a kid yet?"

Had the Witch _seriously_ just asked her that? In front of the current Lucifer? In front of her _brother_? "I- W-what!?" Cheek color, Ripe Tomato.

The Witch frowned, it was a simple question. "Do you want a kid yet? Say yes you'll be pregnant by the time the honeymoon is over. I swear on my… Well, I'd say 'I swear on my immortal soul' but, ya' know, I'm a Devil." Cheek color, Gremory Hair.

"I- Wha- Well maybe someday, but not now!"

"Ok, thanks, nix the powdered evil dragon scales, that's all I needed to know." The Witch waved her hand and disappeared in a flash of light.

Yukiko bowed once more. "Again, I apologize for Abigail's actions. A good day to you Rias-sama, Lucifer-sama." With that the other Pawn disappeared.

After a minute Rias' cheeks returned to their normal color. A glance at her brother showed that Abigail's question had done some damage to him. "Onii-san? Are you ok?" The Maou responded with a thousand yard stare.

"He could get you pregnant, I hadn't thought of this until now, but he could get you pregnant…" The man shook his head, narrowed his eyes and curled his hand into a fist before looking at his dear baby sister. "Let me know if he touches you so I can kill him."

"Onii-san!" Rias frowned ' _I bet Rareteth doesn't have to deal with this.'_

* * *

' _I bet Rias doesn't have to deal with this.'_ Rareteth gave a fake smile as his mother continued to lecture him. The current lecture, lecture three hundred and fifty seven he believed, was about the fact that he was going to be the husband to a beautiful woman by the end of the night. And therefore it was his duty to give her as many grandchildren as possible.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Rareteth opened his eyes and looked at his mother, his fake smile never leaving his face. "Of course I am am mother, you and I were discussing the fact that you want me to give you grandchildren as soon as possible. To which I must respond that I believe that Rias should agree to it first, since she will be the one giving birth… Which I remember hearing is excruciatingly painful."

Kaphareet Eligos sighed at her son's response. She was quite the beautiful woman, even by Devil standards, standing at 6'2 with long flowing locks of cranberry colored hair the reached all the way to her bottom and piercing silver eyes. Currently she was dressed in a sky blue aristocratic French dress designed to be reminiscent of those from the years right before the French Revolution, as well as a pair of dark blue high heels.

"So you stopped pay attention about twenty minutes ago. Very well than, I'll start over." The last part was said through gritted teeth. "First of all, it is not a guarantee that Rias will be the first to give birth, it could be any member of your harem." She paused. "Does she even know about that?"

"Point. And yes, even if Alexandra hadn't bluntly stated it during the Rating Game, Rias has been aware of the fact for quite some time… She _was_ a bit insulted at first, but that only lasted for a week."

"Very good then. Second of all, I was saying that it was unwise of you to allow Riser Phenex to attend the wedding."

"As I have explained before, despite our mutual loathing of the man, Rias and I both agreed that it was necessary to do so in order to keep up appearances." The current Lady Eligos grumbled in a distinctly unladylike manner, bot nodded her head in understanding.

"I see your point, and while I do not agree with the outcome, I will accept your decision. Now finally to where I was before I had to _start over_ , I was saying that it is your duty to keep her, as well as the rest of your girls, safe… As well as have sex with them in order to give me _many_ grandchildren." She didn't even have the decency to blush.

"Again, I will not be the one giving birth, so I believe I should wait until they're individually ready. If they ever are." A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, the familiar sultry voice of a certain Witch reaching his ears.

"Well why didn't you say so sexy, I'm ready _anytime_ ~!" Rareteth kicked himself, he should have warded the room… The Witch walked around and sat on his lap, her eyes staring into his before leaning in and nibbling on his ear. " _We could get started right now if you want~!"_ Before her teasing could go any further, Rareteth's mother swept her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah, Abigail! You make this old woman cry tears of joy!" She wasn't exaggerating, his mother was quite literally crying. Setting the Witch down, which Abigail was thankful for as she could now breath again, the Lady Eligos leaned in. "So, what did she say?"

The Witch frowned. "Sorry Ms E., no dice." The Heir to the House of Eligos frowned.

"Mother… What is Abigail talking about?" The Witch quickly decided she would rather not be there if worse came to worst, and quickly exited the room.

His mother patted him on the head. "Oh, nothing you need to worry about dear. Now then, after all is said and done, wedding and honeymoon included, I expect to have a grandchild by the end of next year! Have a nice day." The Head of the House of Eligos, then skipped out of the room in a manner similar to a schoolgirl.

' _Damn it Abigail!'_

* * *

Rias stared dumbly at her mother, Venelana, her mind trying to process what she had just heard. "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that mother?"

"I said, as Rareteth's wife, you will be expected to take charge and lead his harem, like I have with your father's."

Rias slowly nodded her head. "Ok…? Is that all? I kind of intended to do that anyway..."

Her mother went stone faced. "Rias, tell the truth, do you _really_ want to marry this man?"

Rias raised a brow, what made her mother think she didn't? "As I explained to Issei last week, I love Rareteth, I _want_ to marry him. Why do you ask? I thought you approved."

"Oh, I do, he's a good man. I was just making sure that you were doing so because you wanted to and not just because of the marriage contract."

Rias laughed. "If I didn't love him I wouldn't be marrying him. You of all people know how much I wanted out of the contract with Riser…" Rias voice became soft at the mention of the Phenex. "After you two told me I was engaged to him, I spent a week debating with my mind on whether it would have been worth it to kill myself…" The last part she spoke so quietly that her mother didn't hear.

"Well if that's the case then let's get you ready for the wedding!" A devilish smirk spread across her face. "I want more some more grandkids, and I'm sure Millicas would love to have some younger cousins!"

Rias' eyes widened at her mother's words. "Okaa-san!"

* * *

Hours later.

Wedding venue.

* * *

To be honest, both Rias and Rareteth had expected this to happen, though they had both prayed, despite the fact that it caused them pain, that Riser Phenex would keep his mouth shut. Though to his credit, he wasn't drunk off his ass when he had spoken up.

They should have known it was pointless, they were devils after all.

Everything had been going so well too. The guests had all shown up, Devil and otherwise, the look on the faces of the most of the purebloods when Azazel, the Governor-General of the Grigori himself had walked in was something that they would both laugh about later.

His attendance was because of the fact that Rareteth worked in foreign affairs, only being outranked by Serafall Leviathan herself, and his natural charm had ended up with him being the Devil's ambassador to several European factions, mostly the Fairies and the Celts, but also the Greeks and Norse to an extent. Even Rareteth wasn't sure how, but he had managed to broker a three way truce between the Fallen, Fairies and Celts

Several of the Non-Devil guests in attendance were quite hard to miss, these included Oberon and Titania, the King and Queen of the Fey. The last time the three of them had met the Queen had let slip that one of their youngest daughters had a crush on him.

Another guest was the Greek god of the Forge, Hephaestus. Rareteth and Hephaestus had never told anyone how they had met each other, other than the fact that it was shortly after Rareteth's tenth birthday. But both of them claimed that they had become good friends.

So all in all things were going great.

The couple were dressed in traditional kimono during the ceremony, overseen by Akeno, as she had priestess training, and a traditional Japanese wedding was overseen by a Shinto priest.

The two of them had 'purified', they drank some saké, and Rareteth had read the words of commitment. At the end of the ceremony, they gave symbolic offerings to the Kami.

And that was when Riser had opened his mouth.

The flamboyant blonde had stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs. "I object to this farce! Rias Gremory is _mine_!"

His entire family, knowing the man's actions would make their family a political laughing stock, had hissed the man's name the second he stood up. " _Riser!"_

The man didn't seem to care. "She is _mine! You_ stole her from _me!_ " The whispers from the High-class Devil's began.

Rareteth, having had enough of the man's arrogance, stood up. He would have motioned for his Queen to remove the man from the celebration, that's when it happened.

"I challenge you for her hand!" The whispers ceased, in fact _all sound_ ceased.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I challenge you for her hand!" The whispers started again.

Rareteth frowned. "Denied." Everything went silent again. "I have proven before that I am stronger than you. Doing so again would only be a waste of time." In the background Azazel could be heard snickering.

The Phenex grit his teeth. "That was a fluke!"

Rareteth scoffed. "That is what everyone says when they refuse to believe they were outmatched."

Rias giggled behind her husband… She blinked, it felt weird to think that. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Rareteth, if Riser wants to be humiliated in front of the entire Underworld, _again_ , then let him."

The man looked back at his wife, a brow raised. Seeing her nod her the Heir of Eligos turned back. "If I were to take your challenge and lose, I would lose one of the women I love. If I were to win, what would I gain?"

Riser paused for a second before his eyes steeled. "If you win I'll give you three, no, five crates of Phoenix Tears!" The room filled with exclamations of shock, and the Lord and Lady Phenex looked like they were about to faint.

Rareteth nodded. Then a grin came to his face. "Very well then. I assume you wish to settle this matter as soon as possible?" Seeing the Phenex nod, Rareteth looked at his brother-in-law, who simply nodded and set up a pocket dimension.

Before the two combatants could enter a voice called out from the crowd. "Yo, Knight Boy! Catch!" Rareteth caught the long object that was thrown to him as Azazel emerged from the crowd. "Planned to return that old family heirloom of yours to you as a wedding gift. I guess I'll just give it to you early."

Rareteth stared at the ornate silver lance in his hands, all along it were carved images of battle and bloodshed, at the base, the image of a man on a horse was carved. "This is…"

Images flashed through Rareteth's mind. A man in crimson armor riding upon a black horse. A twelve winged Angel staring down at the man as an army retreated behind both him and the horseman. Flashes of silver and light as the two fought for six days and six nights, while both armies looked on. The horseman falling to a knee in defeat, holding his head high as he was engulfed in light.

Rareteth stumbled, shaking his head as he did so. The grin on Azazel's face grew. "I knew it."

"I- ... " Rareteth shook his head again before turning to Sirzechs. "We don't need the pocket dimension after all." He turned to Riser, not leaving his place by Rias side. "I've had dreams since I was born, dreams of blood and battle and pain and suffering, and I never understood why…" He glanced at Azazel, the Fallen Angel whistled innocently. "But now I do."

He looked back at Riser, whom was suddenly terrified, though the Phenex wasn't sure why. "There is a reason I tend recruit reincarnations Riser, let me show you, all of you, why that is."

With those words spoken he raised the lance toward the sky, and a wave of power washed throughout the entirety of the Underworld. The power was overwhelming and all the Devils it washed over felt compelled to obey. Riser was unable to handle the power as it passed over him, fainting on the spot.

And the eldest members of the entire Devil race, all of whom were present at at the wedding, felt to their knees and prostrated themselves. For when they looked at Rareteth, even if only for a moment, they did not see a Devil. They saw something much more powerful than they could ever be.

They saw a powerful spirit, one that took the form of a Goodly Knight upon a black horse, a lance gripped firmly in his hand. They saw he who ruled over sixty legions of Demons. They saw he who discovers hidden things and knows the future of wars and how soldiers should meet. They saw he who attracted the favor of lords, knights and other important persons.

They saw a Demon, and they knew his name.

 **Eligos, Hell's Goodly Knight!**

The power faded allowing the inhabitants of the Underworld to breath easily and stand. Zekram Bael one of the few who was able to resist the compulsion stood there, shaking. "Impossible…" The words that left his lips were as loud as a Dragon's roar, but they might as well have been a whisper.

Rareteth looked at those gathered, all were silent and held their breath. The Heir opened his mouth to speak, and blood trickled out as he fell forward.

" _Rareteth!"_ The last thing he saw and heard were his beautiful wife as she, as well as several others, rushed over to him. Then everything went black.

* * *

Rareteth's Peerage.

King = Rareteth Eligos.

Queen = Alexandra (1), 1 unused.

Rook = Sawney Bean (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Bishop = Florence Nightingale (1), 3 unused.

Knight = Jacqueline (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Pawn = Abigail Williams (1), Yukiko (1), Diane (1), 13 unused.

* * *

Rareteth' Harem.

Female peerage members, Rias Gremory.


	6. Chapter 6

In a private room of the hospital run by the House of Sitri, a comatose Rareteth Eligos lay in bed, his wife Rias sitting in a chair at his side. "Rias?" The red haired girl barely acknowledged her Queen as she entered the room, a tray of food in her hands. The Yamato-nadeshiko set the try down on the nightstand by the bed. "Rias, you _need_ to eat."

The woman knew she was right, she hadn't eaten in two days, but… "I'm not hungry…"

Her Queen frowned. "Rias, Rareteth will be fine, Sona's mother said it was just an extreme case of magical exhaustion."

The red haired woman's head snapped to look at her best friend. "What if she's wrong though? It's been three _days_ Akeno! What if it's more serious, what if he doesn't wake up?" The former Heir to the House of Gremory looked back at the unconscious man. "I goaded him into the fight with Riser… It's as much my fault as it is the fault of the Fallen that gave him the damn lance!"

She glared at said weapon, sitting there, in the corner of the room, mocking her and her inability to help Rareteth. "What the Hell are you!? What did you do to him!?"

"That, Rias Eligos, is the lance that was wielded by the first of your husband's line."

The second that her eyes locked on to the one who spoke she shot up, a large ball containing the Power of Destruction in her hand. "You bastard! I don't care if I start another Great War, I'll kill you for this!"

Azazel walked over, accompanied by her brother amd Rareteth's mother, who looked as if she had just heard that she was actually a giant squid. "Calm down, your hubby will be fine… At least until your honeymoon, I'm pretty sure you two wouldn't be able to walk in the morning."

Rias' magic disappeared as she let out an embarrassed squeak… Sirzech's eyes widened as he began to plot the cold blooded murder of his new brother-in-law. And Kaphareet simply muttered something about grandchildren.

Azazel gave a small chuckle at their reactions before walking over to the lance and picking it up. "The first time I met Rareteth I felt something familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it." The Fallen turned and smiled at the man in the bed. "Then I heard rumors about him recruiting the reincarnations of famous humans, and that's when it clicked. He gathers reincarnations because he _is_ one. He's not just a _descendant_ of Eligos, he is Eligos reborn."

Everything went quiet as he set the lance next to the bed and everyone felt it… The best way to describe it would be to say that the lance 'merged' with him, their beings becoming intertwined, yet remaining separate. Then Rareteth groaned, although he didn't enter a conscious state. "I thought that giving him the lance might awaken his… Well, I guess you could call it his _litteral_ inner demon."

Sirzechs frowned at the man's words. "You said you have a theory as to why he is in this state Azazel, get to the point."

"There is a type of Yokai known as a Tsukumogami, objects that become imbued with life after existing for one hundred years. And many one of a kind Sacred Gears contain the consciousness of the beings that Father used to create them, such as Hyoudou's Boosted Gear containing Ddraig the Welsh Dragon, or the boy's Rook, Sawney, whose Sacred Gear, Unlimited Devouring, containing the Hindu Demon Bakasura."

Seeing the looks on the faces of the Devils the Fallen looked at the lance once more. "I hypothesize that part of Eligos' conscious latched onto his lance when Uriel defeated him. And I believe that when Rareteth came into contact with the lance, the part of Eligos within the lance tried to return to the rest of his conscious, and that Rareteth simply couldn't handle the momentary strain of raw Demonic energy entering his body."

The moment the final word left his mouth, a wave of Demonic energy radiated from Rareteth and the young Devil opened his eyes. "That… Was actually a pretty good guess."

"Rareteth!" As Rias moved to throw her

arms around her husband he laughed.

"I'm afraid not little girl. No, I am afraid your husband is still within his mind, battling the part of me that resides within my lance, seeing if he is worthy to wield it." Rias as well as Kaphareet and Akeno, whom had silently been glaring at the Fallen Angel since he entered the room took a shocked step back. "No, I'm afraid that I'm not your husband."

Rias' eyes widened as she summoned the Power of Destruction once again, rage filling her mind at the thought of someone taking control of her husband's body. "Give. Him. BACK!" The man simply laughed again.

"Do you think that I, one of the greatest Powers, one of the seventy two to fall alongside my brother Lucifer when he first rebelled against Father, fear that mockery of Bael's power? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am not."

As Rias stood there shaking with rage, the current Lucifer stepped forward. "By your words, I would assume that you are Eligos?"

The being inhabiting Rareteth's body grinned. "I am indeed Eligos, and from the memories, you are the current Lucifer?" He got a nod in response.

The Fallen Angel on the other side of the bed spoke up. "You said that he was battling the part of you trapped within the lance, why?"

"Why? To see if he is worthy of wielding my true power of course!" The room was silent for a second before a frown spread across 'Demon's' face. "Damn, he won… Oh well, I guess it's time to give his body back…" With that Rareteth's eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids closed.

Moments later he reopened his eyes. "Ugh… Why did **I** have to be the reincarnation of the first of my line?" His face turned green. "C-could one of you get a bucket, I think I'm going to throw up." Azazel produced a bucket from… _Somewhere_ , and handed it to the young man. After a minute of retching said Devil looked up at the Fallen Angel, his face deadpan. "You could have given me that lance at anytime and warned me that something might happen."

The Governor-General at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Well, I wasn't exactly _sure_ what would happen and the timing was dramatic…"

The Devil remained unmoved. "I feel as if I have gone through ten rounds with Ophis with no rest inbetween. I swear upon my House that this pain will be revisited upon you a thousand times over, and a thousand times worse. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I _will_ get vengeance." Rareteth turned and looked at his wife, who had tears in her eyes as she walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

The crimson haired girl sniffled. "If you ever make me worry like this again I'll… I'll do something to make you regret it."

"While I hate to break up the happy reunion, I need to ask what happened after you passed out." The Heir to the House of Eligos frowned as he looked at the leader of the Grigori out of the the corner of his eye.

"Well, I remember waking up in a sort of void…"

* * *

Shortly after the wedding.

Inside the Mental Realm.

* * *

When Rareteth opened his eyes he was met with nothing. He looked down and saw that he was standing on nothing. To his left, nothing, to his right, nothing, he looked up, and yet again, he saw nothing. A surge of energy washed over him from behind and he turned to see the source.

Standing straight up, it's tip buried in the ground, was the lance that Azazel had tossed to him. He took a step forward and felt a presence bear down on him. With each step he took, the weight of the presence grew and grew to the point he could barely stand up. With a final step, he reached his hand out and took hold of the lance's grip, the weight of the presence vanishing and allowing him to breath.

Then the lance, or rather the power of the presence within it, , sending him flying. He landed back first on the 'ground', traveling seven feet before skidding to a stop. Rareteth groaned as he sat up before yet another wave of Demonic energy wash over him. " **Who are you, little Devil, to try and claim my power? The glorious power of the mighty Eligos."**

Looking up and ahead Rareteth's jaw dropped at the sight of a knight clad in crimson armor, two horns sprouting from the front of his helm. As Rareteth stared, remaining silent as he did so, the knight reached out and took hold of the lance. With little, if any, effort he pulled it from the 'ground' before seemingly teleporting over to Rareteth and pointing the lance's tip at one of the young Devil's eyes. " **Answer knave!"**

Swallowing, an answer left Rareteth's lips. "I am Rareteth Eligos, Heir to the House of Eligos and I am to become the Duke of House Eligos when my mother, the current Duchess steps down."

Since the knight's face was covered, it was impossible for Rareteth to tell what he was thinking. " **Stand child."** Rareteth stood and took a step away. " **You claim that you will become the Duke of my House when your mother steps down, yet you back away from me in fear?"**

Rareteth slowly shook his head. "I backed away in order to give both of us some space."

The knight nodded. " **Very well…"** He pointed the lance at Rareteth again. " **I wish to see if you are worthy of carrying my name. I challenge you to a duel."**

"Are we going to wager something?"

The knight paused." **If you should win, against the odds, I shall grant you the use of my lance, and once I deem thee** _ **truly**_ **worthy, thou shalt be granted my full power."**

Rareteth silently nodded. "And if you win?"

" **You will remain here, trapped within your own mind, until I deem you worthy to leave."**

Rateteth frowned, but nodded, it wasn't like he had a choice. "Very well, what are the conditions for victory?"

The knight raised the lance toward the 'sky' blast of Demonic energy gathering at the tip, before he resumed pointing it at the young Devil. " **To achieve victory, you will need to survive and land a clean strike on me. You will not dodge, you will simply charge forward like a true knight."** He punctuated his statement by releasing the Demonic energy that had built up at the lance's tip.

Rareteth felt the energy impact him, though this time he remained on his feet, despite the immense pain it caused. Then he charged forward, only to be struck by another lance of energy.

It took what felt like an eternity (three days outside his mind) for Rareteth to even get close to the armored man, who hadn't moved since the beginning of their 'duel'. But the young Devil did, and when he did he curled his hand into a fist and struck the crimson breastplate with all his might, only for his fist to bounce off. "I… Win…" He wanted to fall to his knees, pain wracking his body as he stared at the crimson helmed head of the knight.

The demon stared down at him and nodded." **Barely, but you have indeed won. Very well then, you may use my lance, but you will not inherit my power. You are not yet strong enough. Find your strength, and you may yet prove worthy of bearing my name."**

Before anything else could be said, the knight drove the lance through Rareteth's heart, and the young Devil awakened in a hospital room.

* * *

Rareteth's Peerage.

King = Rareteth Eligos.

Queen = Alexandra (1), 1 unused.

Rook = Sawney Bean (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Bishop = Florence Nightingale (1), 3 unused.

Knight = Jacqueline (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Pawn = Abigail Williams (1), Yukiko (1), Diane (1), 13 unused.

* * *

Rareteth' Harem,

Female peerage members, Rias Gremory.

* * *

Peerage Powers, Equipment and Abilities.

* * *

Rareteth Eligos.

Standard Devil powers.

Clan Trait.

(House of Eligos.)

He discovereth hidden things, and knoweth things to come; and of Wars, and how the Soldiers will or shall meet. He causeth the Love of Lords and Great Persons.

The Lance of Eligos.

Familiar.  
(Eden.)

Rareteth's familiar is a Thestral by the name of Eden. Named so in in honor of the belief that the first of his line, the Great Duke Eligos was supposedly granted a skeletal horse by Beelzebub, made from the remains of one from the Garden of Eden.

* * *

Alexandra.

Standard Devil powers.

Queen Piece attributes.

Sacred Gear - Twice Critical.

(Balance Breaker achieved.)

(Subspecies.)

(The Conqueror Rides On.)

In her past life Alexandra was a king an conqueror who ruled over Greece, Persia, Egypt and beyond.

Alexandra's Subspecies seems to know this and once activated its power surges forth, taking the form of golden armor, and doubling her own power once for each man, woman and child that once followed her in her lives gone by.

Master Swordsmanship.

Κατάbring.

The Silver Blade of Conquest.

Forged by the Greek God Hephaestus and enchanted by the Dwarves Brokk and Sindri, the makers of Mjolnir. Κατάbring absorbs temporarily absorbs any magic it comes in contact with, adding that power to its own.

Familiar.

(Bucephalus.)

So close to his horse was Alexander the Great that the spirit of his loyal steed followed him, and those he would be reborn as, through the ages.

* * *

Sawney Bean.

Standard Devil powers.

Rook Piece attributes.

Sacred Gear - Unlimited Devouring  
Balance Breaker achieved.)

Unlimited Devouring is a one of a kind Sacred Gear containing the consciousness of the Hindu demon Bakasura, who extorted a village for food and ate the person who delivered it to him as well.

It is always active and empowers the user the more they eat, granting the strength of the beings which were the meal to the wielder permanently.

It has no physical manifestation unless it is in Balance Breaker mode.

Familiar.

(Porkchop.)

Sawney's familiar is one of the children of the Erymanthian Boar. He, and the familiars of other Devils, are the only animals safe from Sawney's appetite.

* * *

Florence Nightingale.

Standard Devil powers.

Bishop Piece attributes.

Sacred Gear - Twilight Healing.  
(Balance Breaker achieved.)  
(Subspecies.)  
(Battlefield's Soothing Light.)

When Florence's Balance Breaker is not active Twilight Healing takes their usual form as rings. Florence has, through years of practice, gained the ability to heal multiple people at once, though only half as fast.

When it is active it takes the form of an old oil lantern holding an emerald green flame. The light heals all those she considers allies at a greatly accelerated rate so long as it shines upon them.

Familiar.

(Bambi.)

Florence's familiar is a fawn she found near an estate owned by the Eligos family in France. She named him after her favorite childhood movie.

* * *

Jacqueline.

Standard Devil powers.

Knight Piece attributes.

Mastery of knife techniques.

Familiar.

(Buckingham.)

Buckingham is a Weasel that Jacqueline found and bound as her familiar when she visited her hometown, London, the first time she visited after becoming a Devil. She have him his name because she found him near Buckingham Palace.

* * *

Abigail Williams.

Standard Devil powers.

Pawn Piece attributes.

Large arsenal of spells.

Familiar.

(Blaire.)

Being her familiar even before Abigail became a Devil, this black cat is named for the character from Soul Eater, she got the name because Abigail first found her whilst chasing her hat, which had been taken by a rogue wind, finally catching up once the hat landed on the little kitten.

* * *

Yukiko.

Standard Devil powers.

Pawn Piece attributes.

Mastery over ice magic.

Familiar.

(Yuru.)

Yuru ia an albino Japanese Hare that Yukiko had been keeping as a pet and friend when Rareteth recruited her. She just thought the name sounded cute.

* * *

Diane.

Standard Devil powers.

Pawn Piece attributes.

Master spear wielder.

Gáe Dearg  
The Crimson Rose of Exorcism.

Gáe Dearg completely nullifies all magic and enchantments it comes into contact with.

Familiar.

(Silver.)

Silver is a Northern Goshawk that Diane tamed during her childhood, and bound as her familiar when she became a Devil. She is named for her unusual silver eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Sorry if this seems a little rushed, I just wrote what came to me… As opposed to my usual writing style usual writing style… Look up 'Play Peter Griffin' on YouTube.

Anyway, would you guys like a seperate story that shows how Rareteth met and recruited his current Peerage members?


	7. Chapter 7

Rias sat on a bench on the roof of Kuoh Academy, a frown on her face. A week ago, a few days after Rareteth had awoken from his coma, the reincarnation of Eligos told her to pick a country, and that that country would be where they went for on their honeymoon. She had immediately decided to say Japan because, well she was a certified Japanophile.

And that brought her to her current mood, because Rareteth said she anywhere _except_ Japan, and everyone, even her brother had sided with her husband. "Still trying to figure out where you want to go on your honeymoon?" Rias jumped slightly at the sudden voice before turning around.

"Diane? Why are you here, did something happen?" The reincarnation of a legendary Irish hero shrugged, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing happened, well, not really anyway. The Master just got one of his feelings is all." A look of confusion spread across Rias face before the Irish woman explained. "He gets drawn to places, seemingly at random, and usually gets a new peerage member… I think it's got something to do with his clan trait, ya' know? Because Eligos 'knoweth of things to come; and of wars, and how the soldiers will or shall meet' and all that jazz."

"I see…" The two sat there silently for a second. "So… Have you got any suggestions on where my husband and I should spend our honeymoon?"

"I dunno, how about France? Paris is supposed to be the 'City of Love' and all."

* * *

Meanwhile in Paris.

* * *

Rareteth stepped from a magic circle in the Parisian Catacombs. He took a pouch made of grey fabric from his pocket and opened it, an unused Bishop Piece, as well as a Rook emerged from within, a soft glow emanating from them. He took hold of the pieces and as if the pieces themselves _knew_ who they wanted to bond with, he quickly found himself being drawn out of underground corridors of bone, onto the moonlit streets of Paris.

He found himself smiling as he was drawn through the city where he had met the second person to join his peerage, Abigail. He had met her two years ago, the Witch had used a _very_ old ritual to summon him, and had immediately asked if he was a high class Devil, and upon his confirmation, she immediately asked to become a member of his peerage… She then quickly stripped herself naked, offering her body as payment. After telling her to put her clothes back on, he asked why she would be so willing to abandon her humanity, and possibly free will.

It turned out that she had recently been exiled from her Coven, La Messe Noire, and was afraid that since she was no longer protected, that Exorcists would be coming to kill her, but she would be protected if she, a young but powerful Witch, were to join a high class Devil's peerage. Rareteth had asked why she had been exiled and Abigail had stated that she was fully within her rights to defend herself from the Stray Exorcist that had tried to kill her the day before… Even if it meant exposing the existence of the supernatural...

"Be gone from this holy place Witch, and you as well Beast! We do not accept your kind here!" Rareteth's attention returned to the outside world. He turned his head just in time to see a woman be thrown from a the doors of a small church, landing face first on the ground. He couldn't make out any details about _her_ , other than the fact she seemed be in her late teens, but she seemed to be wearing clothes made from random pieces of fabric that had been stitched together.

"Nicole!" Another woman, this one also in her late teen and dressed in similar rags, ran out and over to the first, giving a wolf like growl as she passed the man that threw the other one out, who simply snorted.

"Watch yourself beast, the Lord gave me dominion over your kind." The smug man, who appeared to be a vicar, gave a pointed look at the two, as the one he had thrown out stood up. "You two are abominations in the eyes of God, and should be wiped from the face of this earth… But I am not unkind, if you go now and never return, I shall not tell the Vatican of your existence."

The one he had dorcefull objected from the church brushed herself off and snorted. "Yeah yeah, we're going asshole! Thought you guys were supposed to be about forgiveness and all that shit!" The man snorted and walked back inside, closing the door as he did so. "And I'm an Alchemist! Get it right!" When she received no answer she snorted in indignation before a frown spread over her face. "Come on Raula, let's go find somewhere else to sleep. Who knows, someone might even give us some food."

Rareteth could feel his pieces pulsing, wishing to bind with the two women, and decided to approach. The second girl, the one who had been identified as Raula, quickly turned her head. Upon seeing Rareteth she leapt in front of the other girl and growled at the Devil, who quickly threw up his hands im an effort to show he meant no harm. "Leave Devil."

"You two need a place to stay correct?" Both of the girls looked at each other and hesitantly nodded. Rareteth gave a small smile. "Well, I'm a High-class, and I have an offer for you…"

"Let me guess, you want us to join your peerage?" The first woman, Nicole, approached and Rareteth finally got a good look at her. She was about 5'9, with dark brown, bowl cut hair and chocolate colored eyes. The clothing she wore was indeed made from sewn together pieces of fabric, though it appeared to be tight, showing off her c-cup breasts. And now that she was closer, he could tell that she had a Sacred Gear of some sort, although he couldn't tell which.

"Indeed, I have a habit of recruiting the reincarnations of legendary human, be they real or 'myth'. I can feel that both of you are reincarnations, though, only one of you is human." The second woman, Raula, approached, she could have passed as Nicole's identical twin sister had it not been for the crescent moon shaped burn on the side of her face. "I swear that I mean you no harm." She was a werewolf, Rareteth was sure of it.

"Oh really? And why should we trust you? How do we know you're not going to try and turn us into sex slaves or something? I've heard the stories about your kind!" Rareteth frowned as the werewolf pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Such things were outlawed shortly after the peerage system was created…" That didn't seem to sway the werewolf. Fair enough, he supposed, past Devils were _known_ to be habitual liars. "You have my word that I shall not assault you physically, with the exception of combat training, or sexually… I will not lie, you are both extremely attractive, but I will refrain from any sort of sexual advances, unless you are willing to have that sort of relationship. I will even sign a contract if you wish."

 _That_ got the werewolf to back down slightly. She, and everyone else in the supernatural world, knew that most Devil's were _very_ serious about contracts. A Devil not abiding by a contract that they had agreed to was akin to committing social suicide.

Nicole looked at the Devil for a second. "What exactly would being a member of your peerage entail?"

"You will be under oath to serve me until I release you from said oath, do not worry, I won't make you do anything you don't want to. You would also be required to fight alongside me in battle. Other than that though, your pretty much free to do as you want… Within reason."

Raula blinked. "That's it?" Seeing him nod she let out a small 'huh' before turning to her friend. "Up to you Nicole, I go wherever you go."

Nicole, the self proclaimed Alchemist, looked at the werewolf for a second before turning back to Rareteth. "You'll give us a place to stay? And food?" He nodded. She stood there for a second searching for any sign of deception. She didn't find any. "Would you be willing to supply me with black, white and red stones?"

That puzzled Rareteth for a second but he nodded nonetheless. "May I ask why?"

The woman hesitated for a second. "You're right about us being the reincarnations of someone. I know who I was in a past life, and I intend to do exactly what he did, I intend to be the second person to achieve the pinnacle of Alchemy. _And_ I'll improve it."

Rareteth's eyes widened as he put the pieces together. "You… You were Nicolas Flamel, the man who made a Philosopher's Stone."

The girl nodded and looked at her friend, who also nodded. "So… How does this work?" Rareteth opened his hand to reveal the two Evil Pieces he was holding, which immediately flew over to the two girls. Bishop to Nicole and Rook to Raula. Both girls grabbed them.

"We simply need to find a place for you to lay down."

As soon as the three found a bench the ritual began, Nicole went first. Rareteth held the Bishop over the girls chest, the Eligos clan's magic circle appeared below her. " **In a life long, in days long past, thou created a Philosopher's Stone, and seek to do so once again and improve upon it. In the name of Eligos, I bring unto you the power to help realize your dream. Nicole Flamel, rise as my Bishop and by my side you shall go beyond the pinnacle of Alchemy!"** The piece vanished merging with her.

As she sat up and looked around her brow furrowed. "Did it work? Because I don't feel any different."

Rareteth nodded and helped her up before turning toward the werewolf. "It's your turn." The werewolf gulped and laid down as the magic circle appeared beneath her, Rareteth's hand holding the Rook over her chest. " **In days long ago thou were naught but a feral beast, thou roamed the French countryside, spreading death and chaos in thy wake as a great black wolf, but now you are more, no longer do you solely follow instinct, but reason as well. They thought you dead and defeated, slain by a mere hunter with a silver bullet. Stand as my Rook and show the world that the wild can not be so easily tamed, show them the true power of your legend! Howl to the moon as you rise and teach them to fear thy name! Raula, the Beast of Gévaudan!"**

As the piece merged with her the werewolf felt her blood call to her, the moon shining upon her. She rose and gave a mighty howl, strength flooding her body, the beast she once was now roused from its slumber. Black, wolf like ears sprouted from her head as she turned and looked at her new 'master' "I... Feel amazing! And horny for some reason!"

Rareteth's eyebrow rose, was that so? Nicole giggled. "I thought you didn't want that kind of relationship Raula?"

The werewolf growled. "Probably my instincts telling me to mate with a strong male. I'll figure that out later, for now…" The werewolf grabbed the both of them. "You two, me, a bed, now!" Rareteth looked at the reincarnation of the world's greatest Alchemist, who simply shrugged.

"Eh, why not, I always wanted to try a threesome, and you're not too bad on the eyes."

Rareteth blinked. "I… See… Very well, you'll hear no objections from me." A magic circle appeared appeared and the three of them vanished, the echo of the werewolf's final statement the only thing at remained.

"Talk later, make puppies now!"

* * *

Rareteth's Peerage.

King = Rareteth Eligos.

Queen = Alexandra (1), 1 unused.

Rook = Sawney Bean (1 mutated), Raula (1), 2 unused.

Bishop = Florence Nightingale (1), Nicole Flamel (1), 2 unused.

Knight = Jacqueline (1 mutated), 3 unused.

Pawn = Abigail Williams (1), Yukiko (1), Diane (1), 13 unused.

* * *

Rareteth' Harem,

Female peerage members, Rias Gremory.

* * *

Peerage Powers, Equipment and Abilities.

* * *

Rareteth Eligos.

Standard Devil powers.

Clan Trait.  
(House of Eligos.)

He discovereth hidden things, and knoweth things to come; and of Wars, and how the Soldiers will or shall meet. He causeth the Love of Lords and Great Persons.

The Lance of Eligos.

Familiar.  
(Eden.)

Rareteth's familiar is a Thestral by the name of Eden. Named so in in honor of the belief that the first of his line, the Great Duke Eligos was supposedly granted a skeletal horse by Beelzebub, made from the remains of one from the Garden of Eden.

* * *

Alexandra.

Standard Devil powers.

Queen Piece attributes.

Sacred Gear - Twice Critical.  
(Balance Breaker achieved.)  
(Subspecies.)  
(The Conqueror Rides On.)

In her past life Alexandra was a king and conqueror who ruled over Greece, Persia, Egypt and beyond.

Alexandra's Subspecies seems to know this and once activated its power surges forth, taking the form of golden armor, and doubling her own power once for each man, woman and child that once followed her in her lives gone by.

Master Swordsman.

Κατάbring.  
The Silver Blade of Conquest.

Forged by the Greek God Hephaestus and enchanted by the Dwarves Brokk and Sindri, the makers of Mjolnir. Κατάbring absorbs temporarily absorbs any magic it comes in contact with, adding that power to its own.

Familiar.  
(Bucephalus.)

So close to his horse was Alexander the Great that the spirit of his loyal steed followed him, and those he would be reborn as, through the ages.

* * *

Sawney Bean.

Standard Devil powers.

Rook Piece attributes.

Sacred Gear - Unlimited Devouring  
(Balance Breaker achieved.)

Unlimited Devouring is a one of a kind Sacred Gear containing the consciousness of the Hindu demon Bakasura, who extorted a village for food and ate the person who delivered it to him as well.

It is always active and empowers the user the more they eat, granting the strength of the beings which were the meal to the wielder permanently.

It has no physical manifestation unless it is in Balance Breaker mode.

Familiar.  
(Porkchop.)

Sawney's familiar is one of the children of the Erymanthian Boar. He, and the familiars of other Devils, are the only animals safe from Sawney's appetite.

* * *

Raula, the Beast of Gévaudan.

Standard Devil powers.

Rook Piece attributes.

Werewolf physiology.

* * *

Florence Nightingale.

Standard Devil powers.

Bishop Piece attributes.

Sacred Gear - Twilight Healing.  
(Balance Breaker achieved.)  
(Subspecies.)  
(Battlefield's Soothing Light.)

When Florence's Balance Breaker is not active Twilight Healing takes their usual form as rings. Florence has, through years of practice, gained the ability to heal multiple people at once, though only half as fast.

When it is active it takes the form of an old oil lantern holding an emerald green flame. The light heals all those she considers allies at a greatly accelerated rate so long as it shines upon them.

Familiar.  
(Bambi.)

Florence's familiar is a fawn she found near an estate owned by the Eligos family in France. She named him after her favorite childhood movie.

* * *

Nicole Flamel.

Standard Devil powers.

Bishop Piece attributes.

Genius level intellect.

Sacred Gear.

(Unknown.)

* * *

Jacqueline.

Standard Devil powers.

Knight Piece attributes.

Mastery of knife techniques.

Familiar.  
(Buckingham.)

Buckingham is a Weasel that Jacqueline found and bound as her familiar when she visited her hometown, London, the first time she visited after becoming a Devil. She have him his name because she found him near Buckingham Palace.

* * *

Abigail Williams.

Standard Devil powers.

Pawn Piece attributes.

Large arsenal of spells.

Familiar.  
(Blaire.)

Being her familiar even before Abigail became a Devil, this black cat is named for the character from Soul Eater, she got the name because Abigail first found her whilst chasing her hat, which had been taken by a rogue wind, finally catching up once the hat landed on the little kitten.

* * *

Yukiko.

Standard Devil powers.

Pawn Piece attributes.

Mastery over ice magic.

Familiar.  
(Yuru.)

Yuru ia an albino Japanese Hare that Yukiko had been keeping as a pet and friend when Rareteth recruited her. She just thought the name sounded cute.

* * *

Diane.

Standard Devil powers.

Pawn Piece attributes.

Master spear wielder.

Gáe Dearg  
The Crimson Rose of Exorcism.

Gáe Dearg completely nullifies all magic and enchantments it comes into contact with.

Familiar.  
(Silver.)

Silver is a Northern Goshawk that Diane tamed during her childhood, and bound as her familiar when she became a Devil. She is named for her unusual silver eyes.

* * *

If you guys want to send in ideas for Nicole's Sacred Gear, I'll look at them, but I can't guarantee that I'll use them. I might think of something that's better, in my opinion.

Two conditions.

1\. Have the Sacred Gear connected to Alchemy or the legend of Nicolas Flamel _somehow_.

2\. It _can't_ be a Longinus, a pseudo or counter Longinus is fine.


End file.
